fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Carsten Krieger
|birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=20 |blood type=A+ |education= |hair color= Brown |eye color= Blue |vision= |skin tone= Tan |height=5 ft 10 in (1.78m) |weight=67 kg (147lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Trivia |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Lieutenant |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Take Over (Giant Soul) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Carsten Krieger (カルステン・クリーガー Karusuten Kurīgā) is a Lieutenant in Trivia's Army and he was one of Kain Dressler's best friends during his childhood. Appearance Carsten is a young man of average height with a boyish, round face, a slightly dark skin tone, grey eyes and short dark brown (almost black) hair. He has a lean and fit physique. Personality Carsten is fiercely loyal to his home and to the King, following him blindly; completely oblivious to his criminal activities and sinister intentions. He is an advocate of justice and has good intentions at heart but his blind loyalty has put him on a dark path. He is hasty to engage in combat and let's his emotions control him often. He is very set in his ways and can hold a serious grudge, as seen with Kain Dressler, still resenting him for deserting the military to this day. Relationships Carsten has been in love with with Artemis since they were young teenagers. Carsten has incredible respect for Kiyone's strength ad military skills. Kain and Yuma share a very close bond, Kain trusting his brother with his very life and looked up to him as a child. |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities When using his powerful Take Over magic he was able to clash with Brutus (an ultimate-class threat) though he was likely to be defeated if the fight continued. Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Heightened Reflexes: Impressive Endurance: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Proficient Swordsman Specialist: Magical Abilities Great Magic Power: Magic Take Over ( Teiku Ōbā ''): Is a Caster Magic that allow Carsten to assume the powers and appearances of particular creatures that he encounters after "taking them over". He is skilled enough to use two different spells and transform very quickly. *'Giant Soul' (ジャイアント・ソウル ''Jaianto Sorū): With his magic Carsten can take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a giant. The giant that Carsten (simply referred to as Berserker Giant) took over was powerful enough to require an entire regiment of trivia's military to subdue and defeat. Naturally Carsten grows many time taller, being a similar height to Brutus (who is over 15 meters tall). His visage becomes quite frightening, gaining a pointed nose, rough features and dark, sunken eyes with small pupils as well as a jagged, lipless mouth that exposes his many teeth. He is observably extremely muscular and like most giants appears to lack any sort of reproductive organs. **'Immense Strength': In this form due to his size, Carsten gains incredible superhuman strength, even more than the regular giant his size would posses. He can rag doll other giant's and hit them so hard he can decapitate them with a single strike. He punched Kain so hard he went straight through a large forest, ripping through countless tress until he was smashed into the side of a mountain, leaving a massive imprint in it's side. **'Impressive Speed': Because of the increase in size, his muscles are greatly enlarged allowing him to move at superhuman speeds and cross considerable distances in a short amount of time. **'Immense Endurance': **'Immense Durability': *'Giant Soul: Jericho' (ジェリコ」''Jeriko''): A spell that allow Carsten to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the giant Jericho. **'Immense Speed': **'Immense Reflexes': **'High Agility': **'Enhanced Senses': Assorted Others Equipment Gallery Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Eren Yeager from the "Shingeki no Kyojin" series.